heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
半藏
Hanzo is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Overwatch universe. Once heir to the Shimada clan's criminal empire, Hanzo abandoned his birthright after he almost killed his younger brother. He now strives to perfect his skills as a warrior, and sees the Nexus and its endless conflict as the ideal training ground. Hanzo is a skillful Assassin who deals tremendous damage from long range, he specializes in scouting and taking out enemies from a distance. Background Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Very long range on his abilities, having an excellent poke potential. *Flexible talent tree that allows him to adjust to different situations. ** makes him very potent against Heroes that relies on shield abilities, such as Tassadar and Zarya. ** allows Hanzo to deal increased damage to high-health opponents, such as Warriors. *Great mobility thanks to . **Can instantly mount after using Natural Agility if is taken at level 13. * can be charged to greatly increase its range. Hanzo can move while channeling. * can deal absurdly high damage in closed spaces, where the split arrows are more likely to hit the same target. *Both Storm Bow and Scatter Arrow can be talented to pierce opponents through at level 16. * is a very potent scouting ability akin to , but covers a larger area and can deal damage. *Both Heroic abilities are powerful follow-ups. * can deal obscene amount of damage if well timed, specially if the enemy team is under some sort of crowd control. * has global range, and its damage and stun duration increases over distance, which makes it great for surprise attacks or to chase opponents. **In addition, its level 20 upgrade, , allows Hanzo to have global presence and travel to any point in the map. *Can deal increased damage to shields with at level 7. *Can instantly kill minions with at level 4. Weaknesses *High learning curve. *Requires pinpoint accuracy, positioning and environmental awareness to deal proper damage. *Completely lack of self-sustain. *All his abilities are skillshots. *Unlike most Overwatch characters brought to Heroes of the Storm, he cannot use Basic Attacks while moving. **In addition, he has very slow attack speed, almost as slow as Stukov's. *Unlike Genji's , requires walls or structures to be used, making it more situational. *Unlike Gazlowe's , 's damage does not increase with charge. * requires careful positioning to hit opponents reliably in the right angle. * travels extremely slow. *While covers long distances, its area of effect is considerably thin, making it easy to avoid, especially without proper setups. * only gets true value when hitting enemies from a very long distance. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Storm Bow Build: focused on improving 's already high damage and range, plus increasing Hanzo's waveclear potential. Key talents are and , which turns Hanzo's poking tools into deadly weapons. These paired with allows him to effectively kite his opponents. **Alternatively, at level 7, can be taken instead of if the enemy team features any Hero that can grant shields. **This build works against team compositions that have low mobility, as hitting enemies with Storm Bow requires good accuracy and precision. ***In addition, it is not recommended if the enemy team features Abathur, as hitting him with Storm Bow in order to complete Target Practice can be tricky since Abathur will never engage in direct combat. *Scatter Arrow Build: focused on improving 's area damage and also increasing Hanzo's waveclear potential. Key talents are and , which can deal an absurdly high amount of damage under the right circumstances. **Alternatively, at level 20, can be taken if the enemy team features Heroes with armor increasing abilities in the late game. **This build is mostly recommended on maps with lots of walls and tight corridors, as it makes Scatter Arrow more likely to hit enemies when it splits. *Basic Attack Build: focused on improving Hanzo's Basic Attack in every aspect. The key talent is , which can greatly improve Hanzo's marginally low attack speed. This build is very flexible and can be customized to allow Hanzo to deal with various types of opponents, as he has many talents that are affected by basic attacks. Also, allows Hanzo to become an even more aggressive Basic Attacker, opening engages with and proceeding to unleash a flurry of Basic Attacks enhanced by Redemption (which becomes even more powerful thanks to ). Lastly, has fantastic synergy with Redemption, allowing Hanzo to reset 's cooldown quickly due the increased attack speed. **Alternatively, at level 7, can be taken instead of Never Outmatched if the enemy team features any Hero that can grant shields. **This build works against most team compositions, even if the enemy team has ways to mitigate physical damage. Tips *Remember that , unlike Genji's , can only be used on terrain. Be wary of the surroundings to make the most of it. *Make sure to use from a safe distance to surprise opponents and prevent retaliation. Since Hanzo can move while charging, adjust his positioning accordingly to keep enemies within Storm Bow's range. *Try to aim in the most optimal manner so the splitting arrows can hit as many enemies as possible. **However, don't be afraid to use it as a direct poke to prevent opponents from mounting or using the Hearthstone, since it covers higher range than his basic attacks and does not require charging like Storm Bow. **Use Scatter Arrow (as well ) to scout bushes, vents and out-of-sight areas. *Do not use Hanzo's Heroic Abilities preemptively; they are best when used as a follow ups, since both are relatively easy to avoid. **If 's upgrade, , is taken, use it to join a fight from a distance, or even to split Hanzo from his allies when needed. Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Master Assassin (base) ;Farstrider (all skins are part of a bundle) :Like most farstriders, Hanzo feels more at home in the wilds than within the walls of Quel'Thalas. He diligently hones his skills in archery in preparation for the day he is named Ranger-General. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development Reference material for Hanzo was provided by the Overwatch development team. His bow and body size were increased in size for Heroes.2017-11-23, BlizzCon 2017 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-26 Patch changes * * * * Trivia *Hanzo's dance derives from from Soran Bushi, a Japanese traditional fisherman's dance.2017-11-07, BlizzCon 2017 Heroes of the Storm Interview | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-15 References External links *Hanzo's article on the Overwatch wiki